Best Game of 2001 Tournament
The Best Game of 2001 Tournament was hosted on Board 8 by Raven in early 2009. The championship was won by Super Smash Bros. Melee, marking the first championship in its series and the third for Nintendo. 2001's Ultimate Loser: Melee > FFX > Silent Hill 2 > Conker > GTA3 > Tony Hawk 3 > Diablo II: Lord of Destruction Final Results Best Game of 2002 Tournament Zanarkand Division Final Fantasy X Golden Sun Final Fantasy X Silent Hill 2 Final Fantasy X Super Smash Bros. Melee Super Smash Bros. Melee (1) Final Fantasy X (16) Tennis 2K2 Final Fantasy X Wario Land 4 Final Fantasy X Oracle of Ages (8) Wario Land 4 (9) Mega Man Battle Network (5) The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages (12) Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal Oracle of Ages Sonic Adventure 2 (4) Sonic Adventure 2 (13) Tribes 2 (6) Dark Cloud (11) Shenmue II Dark Cloud ICO ICO Golden Sun (3) ICO (14) Myst III: Exile (7) Tales of Destiny II (10) Phantasy Star Online Phantasy Star Online Golden Sun (2) Golden Sun (15) Dynasty Warriors 3 Covenant Division Silent Hill 2 Conker's Bad Fur Day (1) Halo: Combat Evolved (16) Magi Nation Halo Red Faction Halo Silent Hill 2 (8) Red Faction (9) Ace Combat 4: Shattered Skies (5) Luigi's Mansion (12) Star Wars Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader Luigi's Mansion Silent Hill 2 (4) Silent Hill 2 (13) Black & White (6) Castlevania: Circle of the Moon (11) NBA Street Circle of the Moon Conker's Bad Fur Day Conker's Bad Fur Day Grand Theft Auto III (3) Conker's Bad Fur Day (14) The Typing of the Dead (7) Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 (10) Diablo II: Lord of Destruction Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 Grand Theft Auto III (2) Grand Theft Auto III (15) Emperor: Battle for Dune Final Destination Division Super Smash Bros. Melee Devil May Cry Super Smash Bros. Melee Metal Gear Solid 2 (1) Super Smash Bros. Melee (16) Klonoa: Empire of Dreams Super Smash Bros. Melee Civilization III Super Smash Bros. Melee Shadow Hearts (8) Civilization III (9) Crazy Taxi 2 (5) Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec (12) Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium Gran Turismo 3 Shadow Hearts (4) Shadow Hearts (13) Fear Effect 2: Retro Helix (6) Mario Party 3 (11) Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil Klonoa 2 Jak & Daxter Jak & Daxter Devil May Cry (3) Jak & Daxter: The Precursor Legacy (14) Worms World Party (7) Mario Kart: Super Circuit (10) Twisted Metal Black Twisted Metal Black Devil May Cry (2) Devil May Cry (15) Dead or Alive 3 Shalashaska Division Metal Gear Solid 2 Paper Mario (1) Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (16) Syphon Filter 3 Metal Gear Solid 2 SSX Tricky Metal Gear Solid 2 Pikmin (8) Guilty Gear X (9) SSX Tricky (5) The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons (12) Onimusha Warlords Oracle of Seasons Pikmin (4) Pikmin (13) Serious Sam: The First Encounter (6) Max Payne (11) Return to Castle Wolfenstein Max Payne Advance Wars Advance Wars Paper Mario (3) Advance Wars (14) Dr. Mario 64 (7) Dragon Warrior VII (10) Pokemon Stadium 2 Pokemon Stadium 2 Paper Mario (2) Paper Mario (15) Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance 2001 X-Stats # Super Smash Bros Melee - 50.00% # Final Fantasy X - 47.25% # Metal Gear Solid 2 - 43.10% # Paper Mario - 40.13% # Devil May Cry - 39.66% # Golden Sun - 38.92% # Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy - 38.07% # Silent Hill 2 - 36.48% # Shadow Hearts - 33.33% # ICO - 29.45% # Conker's Bad Fur Day - 28.55% # Advance Wars - 28.32% # Dark Cloud - 28.32% # Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages - 27.43% # Pikmin - 26.94% # Sonic Adventure 2 - 26.33% # Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil - 25.38% # Castlevania: Circle of the Moon - 24.83% # Luigi's Mansion - 24.32% # Black and White - 24.32% # Star Wars Rogue Squadron II - 23.58% # Halo - 23.54% # Max Payne - 23.44% # Shenmue II - 23.32% # Mario Party 3 - 23.07% # Grand Theft Auto III - 22.43% # Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal - 21.33% # Worms World Party - 20.76% # Civilization III - 20.69% # Twisted Metal Black - 19.83% # Crazy Taxi 2 - 19.31% # Serious Sam: The First Encounter - 19.24% # Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons - 18.58% # Mario Kart: Super Circuit - 17.00% # Return to Castle Wolfenstein - 15.63% # Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 - 15.60% # Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec - 15.39% # Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance - 15.29% # Wario Land 4 - 15.12% # Diablo II: Lord of Destruction - 14.56% # Capcom vs. SNK 2 - 14.37% # Dynasty Warriors 3 - 13.74% # Phantasy Star Online - 13.54% # NBA Street - 12.42% # Dead or Alive 3 - 11.90% # Tales of Destiny II - 11.85% # Tennis 2K2 - 11.81% # Mega Man Battle Network - 11.52% # Pokemon Stadium 2 - 11.47% # Red Faction - 10.70% # Onimusha Warlords - 10.62% # Tribes 2 - 10.03% # Dragon Warrior VII - 7.65% # Myst III: Exile - 7.29% # The Typing of the Dead - 7.14% # Klonoa: Empire of Dreams - 6.67% # Magi Nation - 6.42% # Syphon Filter 3 - 6.15% # Emperor: Battle For Dune - 5.98% # Dr. Mario 64 - 5.66% # Ace Combat 4: Shattered Skies - 5.35% # Fear Effect 2: Retro Helix - 4.45% # SSX Tricky - 2.97% # Guilty Gear X - 2.70% Zero's Final Thoughts 2001's contest happened shortly after the conclusion of 2000. To the surprise of no one, it nearly went down just as one would think. The PS2 was in full swing this year, and we'd also get the debuts of the Gamecube, Xbox, and Game Boy Advance. And even though they were soon about to be on their last legs, we'd still get some nice appearances from the N64, Game Boy Color, Dreamcast, and PlayStation consoles. Outside a #11 seed Klonoa 2 upset, and an OT match between Luigi's Mansion and Rogue Squadron 2, round one was flat out boring. The only lower seeds to win matches were one #11 seed, three #10 seeds, and one #9 seed. The Zanarkand Division only saw two exciting matches; seeing Oracle of Seasons escape a one-vote victory against Sonic Adventure 2, and then seeing ICO beat Dark Cloud 27-25 in double overtime. Not like any of this truly mattered, as Seasons and ICO were beaten decisively by Final Fantasy X and Golden Sun respectively in round 3; to close out this division, FFX put a whopping 40 votes to take out Golden Sun 40-28 and head to the final four. Melee's division wasn't much better though. Civilization III/Crazy Taxi 2 and Gran Turismo 3/Capcom vs. SNK 2 were both down-to-the-wire matchups where the winners got fed to Melee and Shadow Hearts (and then Melee doubles Shadow Hearts in round 3). At least in the bottom half of the division, we got a #10 and #11 upset, courtesy of Twisted Metal Black and Klonoa 2. This was followed up by Jak & Daxter doubling Klonoa and Devil May Cry tripling Twisted Metal, before those two had a good round 3 matchup that came down to one vote, favoring DMC. The elite eight match between Melee and Devil May Cry would net a whopping 58 votes, but the 35-23 finish by Melee was not close at all. In the cleverly named Shalashaska Division, it was Metal Gear all day. After flattening Syphon Filter 3 13-1, Metal Gear Solid 2 then proceeded to wipe SSX Tricky off the map with a 28-1 beatdown. After scoring over 66% on Pikmin with a 22-10 finish, Metal Gear Solid 2 would have its toughest opponent in the whole division in the form of Paper Mario, in one of the best matches of the contest. Despite Mario's best efforts, Snake would win this one 31-27. So of course the only interesting division would be the one with casual bait titles as the top 2 seeds. Halo and Grand Theft Auto III were the top 2 in the Covenant Division, and neither one made it past round 3. Halo had convincing wins over Magi Nation and Red Faction, while GTA3 had easy wins over Emperor: Battle for Dune and Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3. Round 3, however, had both games not even coming close to winning. Halo would lose 21-10 to #4 seed Silent Hill, while GTA3 would lose 18-11 to #3 seed Conker's Bad Fur Day. This led to the close, but low-vote matchup between Conker and Pyramid Head. Silent Hill 2 emerged victorious 14-9, but this practically guaranteed a spot in the finals for Final Fantasy X. The feeling was proven correct when X beat Silent Hill 2 35-22. In the more interesting of the two semifinal matchups, Melee pulled away from Metal Gear Solid 2, winning 33-25. This set up FFX vs. Melee II; we knew Melee outperformed X in the 2004 Best. Game. Ever. contest, but how would it fare as a Board 8 exclusive? The answer is practically about the same. Melee was never in danger of losing its lead, and it would win the 2001 Championship 48-43 over Final Fantasy X. This was Square's third appearance in the finals at the time, and the loss to Melee put them at 0-3. This was only a sign of things to come. On the other hand, Melee wins the championship that Brawl couldn't, and in terms of mainline Metal Gear Solid titles, MGS is 2 for 2 in final four appearances (even if neither one made the finals). And with this win, Nintendo took the lead with 3 championships, over Capcom's 2 and the one from Atlus. Category:Board Projects